


Yes

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacters: Thomas,Relationship: Thomas/readerRequest: Hi, I have a request. It's for Thomas Hewitt, like when he first started killing to provide for the family, could you do a moment between him and the reader where he is about to ask her to marry him but Charlie brings in new victims and the reader is called by Charlie to help. But, she doesn't have time to answer his question and Thomas almost takes it as a rejection, but knows you do love him. Later one of the victims escape and try to take the reader away. Thomas stops them and she says yes.





	Yes

It had been a hard few months for most of the family. The new ‘life style’ and everything that came with it had certainly provided a challenge for the Hewitts, but things were certainly better now.   
You had settled into a new routine with Thomas, which he was grateful for beyond words.   
You were his childhood sweetheart, someone he had always trusted and always would. You would come to play with him as children and, as you both got older, a romantic relationship began. It started slowly, and you never really had the whole ‘ask each other out’ thing. It was just a shift in the way you were with each other. After your first kiss, you were his entirely and without question.   
Thomas watched you out of the kitchen window.   
You were hanging up washing, even though it was evening. But the sun would stay up for another few hours and you could dry a few things.   
He felt like he was in a trance as he watched a soft wind blow your hair and dress slightly, reminding him of an angel descending onto earth. His own angel.   
You stuck with him through everything. Through the skin issues, through the bullying and outcast, through the family issues, and now on a whole new level. You had killed for him.   
It wasn’t intentional, but someone had been about to stab him when you had shot the guy through the head. You rushed to Thomas, about in tears because you were afraid he was hurt.   
In the following days, his mind was unable to think of anything else but you.   
Thomas leaned against the sink, the small box in his pocket feeling like it was burning. Luda had given it to him a few years ago. She had been vague, saying it was for the person he loved, but everyone knew she intended for him to give it to you. but the timing was just never right. Not in a bad way, but you were both content with what you had. But now, he wanted to take the next step.   
He knew it wouldn’t be an actual wedding. But living together as a couple, as a married couple, he wanted that. He wanted to see the ring on your finger as he lay with you at night, wanted to think of you as his wife rather than girlfriend.   
You hung up the last shirt which belonged to Thomas. It probably wouldn’t dry tonight, but you could hang them over the radiators.   
Glancing back at the house, you saw Thomas was standing in the kitchen, watching you. not in a creepy way or one that made you feel uncomfortable. No, sometimes he just liked to watch people. He enjoyed sitting at the table and watching you and his family talk, or when Monty and Hoyt would sit in front of the TV and bicker.   
You had noticed Thomas had been acting weird for a couple of days now. He seemed distracted but, at the same time, transfixed with you. Something was playing on his mind which you had tried to ask him about but he wouldn’t answer.   
You didn’t bother picking up the basket, since you’d need it later on so you headed straight back inside to Thomas. But he instead met you outside on the porch. You were about to ask if everything was okay when his arms wrapped around your waist and you were pulled against his chest.   
You giggled, wrapping your arms around him as you pressed a kiss to his masked cheek. You could feel his heart was hammering in his chest.   
“Are you okay, sweetie?” you ask, pulling back with concern on your face. Thomas felt his heart swell at hearing the pet name you reserved for him.   
He nodded, unsure if he was doing this right. But he knew he couldn’t walk away again. He had tried to do this four times, and failed each time.   
He knew you loved him, but what if this was too much of a commitment for you to accept?   
But he just had to ask you.   
You watched as Thomas shifted from foot to foot, seemingly caught in his own mind.   
“Love?” You ask, reaching up to rest your hand on his shoulder. The touch seemed to jolt Thomas as he quickly pulled off his mask. You instantly smiled, because you loved it when he took his mask off for you.   
Thomas began to lean down, and you thought he was going to pick you up. He liked to do that and throw you over his shoulder playfully. But he didn’t.   
Instead, he dropped to one knee. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and your hands slapped over your mouth which opened in shock.   
It couldn’t be? Was he really..?   
You felt your chest burst with excitement because you had been dreaming of the day he might ask you to marry him.   
well, he couldn’t ask, but he certainly could show it.   
Opening the small box, you saw a ring sitting in the centre. A beautiful diamond one which was sparkling in the soft sunset.   
“Thomas.” You breathed, tears flooding your eyes as you tried to memorize this moment. The man you loved, with a ring, asking you to marry him.   
“i-“ you were cut off before you were able to say those words that would mean so much.  
“[y/n]? Fuck, we got a problem!” Hoyts voice hollered through the house and you heard gun fire along with swearing. “Thomas, theres another in the car!”  
Instantly, you felt fear run through you. Another victim. Victims.  
You turned back to Thomas, angry hat the moment had been ruined by Hoyt.   
“Thomas-“ you try to speak to him, to tell him you loved him and you would marry him in a heartbeat but Hoyt calls out again, sounding like he was struggling.   
You had to run inside to help, you had to.   
You glanced over your shoulder as you saw Thomas shoulder slump as he pulled himself up again. He stared down at the ring before shoving it roughly in his pocket and walking round the side of the house, mostly like to get the other person out the car.   
\-------------   
Thomas watched as you looked between the door and back to him in panic. Watched as you rushed inside after his uncles barks for assistance.   
Thomas managed to stand without collapsing under the heavy weight of rejection. He pulled his mask back on, before looking to the box.   
It wasn’t meant to be.  
He wasn’t meant to have a wife. He knew it when he was younger. This wasn’t the sort of life he would force on anyone he cared about, but you? You stayed because you loved him.   
No part of him, no matter have negative his own opinions of himself, could deny your love for him.   
He loved you wholeheartedly and that would never change.   
Stepping off the porch, he decided to circle round the side of the house to avoid you. he would give you some space for a while, and hopefully this wouldn’t ruin anything between you both.   
\----------time skip -------------  
You sat in the kitchen, waiting.   
Thomas had been downstairs for a while now. Even since the three new victims were pulled into the house, he had been locked downstairs. You hadn’t seen him since, since he had proposed to you.   
you wanted to run to him, to tell him you adored him, but you were still not sure about the basement and the family were pretty clear you shouldn’t go down there.   
you tired to call him a few times, but never got an answer. instead you decided to wait till he came up to go to bed.   
Glancing at the clock on the wall, you sighed as it turned 11.30pm.   
What if he didn’t want to marry you any more because you hadn’t responded to him? What if he took it that you didn’t want to be with him anymore?   
you bite down on your lower lip, your leg shaking up and down as you waited.   
Resting your head on your hand, you leaned on the table and let out a soft sign.   
Suddenly, a large hand clasped over your mouth. You went to scream but it was muffled but the hand. You looked up and saw one of the men from earlier. He hadn’t seen you since Thomas had brought him in, but you didn’t see him. Tall and lanky with bug like eyes and a weak excuse for stumble name you shiver with repulse at his touch.   
“Shh, I’ll get you out of here.” He hissed as he looked around the kitchen. His free hand grabbed your wrist and he hauled you out of your seat.   
You hook your foot under the seat, causing it to topple over as he pulled you towards the door.   
“let go of me.” You cried against his hand, trashing against him.   
“Shut up.” He hissed to you. he let go of your hand but you weren’t out of the woods yet. Instead he grabbed a large knife that had been sitting out and held it in front of you so you could see it. Your eyes widened as you froze.   
You then heard the basement door open and Thomas rushed into the room and froze when he saw what was happening.   
You, staring at him with wide eyes filled with fear. A man stood with his hand over your mouth, threatening you with a knife.   
A low growl left Thomas’s throat, but the man saw him faulter. He saw that Thomas wouldn’t risk you getting hurt.   
“You say back. Or-or I’ll kill her.” He suddenly cries out, pointing the knife at Thomas as he started to pull you both out the back door.   
Opening your mouth wide, you bit down hard on as much skin as you could. The man let out a high-pitched scream as he stumbled back. You sprint out of the way as Thomas charges towards him.   
The two men fall out the back door onto the porch as Thomas gets the upper hand. Kneeling beside the man, he grabs the first weapon he could find. Thankfully, the man had dropped the knife in the fall. Using the same knife that had been used to threated you, he plunges it deep into the man chest. He eyes glared down at the man, eyes that screamed “mine!”.   
Thomas sat back on his knees, panting slightly as he watched the man closely for any sign of life. But the body didn’t move.   
Thomas didn’t move until he heard timid footsteps at the door.   
“Thomas?” you breath, scared he was hurt. Your eyes find the knife embedded in the mans chest while Thomas knelt beside the body. When he heard you call his name, he looked up at you.   
Instantly, you broke.   
Rushing to him, you collapse to straddle his lap your arms wrap around his neck. His own arms locked around your torso, keeping you securely on his lap.   
He held you close as you sobbed on his shoulder out of fear. You mumbled his name now and again, but he just stroked your hair lovingly.   
Eventually, you pulled back and he was surprised to see you were smiling at him.   
“Im so lucky to have you.” You pull his mask off and drop it to the side so you could cup his cheeks and lean your forehead against his own. He smiled at the intimacy, having missed it himself though the day.   
“I’d be so lucky to be your wife.” You breath and Thomas pulls back. His eyes were wide and confused but with a glimmer of hope. You smiled. “Earlier, I never got to give you my answer.”   
You pointed out.   
Thomas lets go of you and you move off his lap so you were now kneeling in front of him. He reached a shaking hand into his pocket and, with slight hesitation, pulled out the ring.   
He opened the box and offered it to you once again, his eyes darting down and unable to meet your own.   
“Yes.” You smile, seeing Thomas look up at you once again, his eyes exploding with joy. “my answer will always be yes.”   
You lean forward, across the ring, and press a kiss to his lips as if you were sealing a vow.   
He melts under your touch, one of his arms wrapping around you and pulling you closer once again, only this time you were sitting across his lap with both your legs on one side. His arm wraps around your waist as he kiss you. Thomas felt like his heart was about to explode with joy and love for the woman in his arms.   
You were first to break the kiss and Thomas takes the opportunity to offer you the ring. You take it out of the box and slid it onto your left ring finger. It fit perfectly.   
Holding it out, you present it to Thomas who leans down and kisses your hand.   
You cuddle in against his chest, looking up at the night sky. Stars speckled the blackness and, in that moment, your world was perfect.


End file.
